Equipment Synthesis
Equipment Synthesis (装備合成) is the act of powering up Equipment with materials. Materials can involve other equipment or Forge Spirits (オキタエール). Specifics The following information is almost entirely by the Japanese Wiki. Equipment synthesis is a function made available to players who reach level 40. Synthesizing equipment gives it experience to level up and raise its parameters. The equipment being synthesized is called the base equipment. All pieces of equipment used up in the process of synthesis are called materials (shortened to "mats"). There are some rules to be aware of when synthesizing equipment. *Combining a base equipment with a material of the same type will offer 1.5x more experience. *As the level of the base equipment increases, so does the amount of gold needed to synthesis each material into it. *If you synthesize 10 materials at once, you should be able to save a lot of gold. *Equipment synthesis materials are called Forge Spirits (オキタエール). They offer more experience for synthesis than an un-leveled piece of equipment. Bronze and silver forge spirits can be refined to produce silver and gold spirits. This sacrifices ~15% of equipment xp the spirits would produce but makes it much cheaper to level up equipment. *Materials that are higher in level will offer more experience. Rather than combining a base equipment with level one materials, it is much cheaper to take your level one materials and fuse two together to create a higher leveled material which will offer more experience when next used as a material. It will save you a lot of gold too. For further information, read over the following synthesis charts and examples. Again, these are taken from the Japanese Wiki as well. Note that the "table" mentioned below is not yet included in this article. Key Points When synthesizing equipment, there are two major things to remember. 1. Using many materials at once will save you tons of Gold. The cost of synthesis for a given base equipment is directly related to the base's level, so the best way to save gold is to synthesize with as many materials as possible and to use high level materials when the base is high leveled. 2. Do not use tons of level 1 equipment as materials. Instead, synthesize level 1 equipment together to make decently leveled equipment to be used as materials. This works because synthesizing even two level 1 equipment together makes the resultant product reach level 9~12. The process of feeding equipment to itself to make materials is called foddering. Examples Here are some equipment synthesis examples as published from the Japanese Wiki. *Lv40, 4* Ring (Warrior's Ring) A Mat A 4* ring = Synth ring with 3* diff. type Mat B 4* ring = Synth ring with 3* diff. type Synth Base with mat A to make 4* ring using 1,800 gold Synth 4* ring with mat A, 7x mat B to make 4* ring using 29,088 gold Required equipment: 18x 4* rings, 74x 3* diff. types (all sellable for 18,400 gold) Synthesis cost: 11x mat A = 1,980; 7x mat B = 12,600; base synthesis = 30,888; sum = 45,468 Total sum: 63,868 *Lv40, 4* Ring (Warrior's Ring) B Mat A 3* equip = Synth equip with same type 3* equip Mat B 4* ring = Synth ring with mat A Synth Base with mat B to make 4* ring using 1,800 gold Synth 4* ring with mat B to make 4* ring using 34,992 gold Required equipment: 19x 4* rings, 38x diff. type 3* (all sellable for 11,400 gold) Synthesis cost: 19x mat A = 3,420; 19x mat B = 3,420; base synthesis = 37,926; sum = 44,766 Total sum: 55,032 Mat A can also be substituted by synthesizing 2x diff type (earring) with the base (TODO: Double check translation) Mat A' 4* equip = Synth equip with 4* same type * Lv40, 4* Ring (Warrior's Ring) C Mat A 4* ring = Synth ring with diff. type 3* Mat B 4* ring = Synth ring with diff. type 3* Mat C 4* ring = Synth ring with diff. type 3* Synth Base with mat A to make 4* ring using 1,800 gold Synth 4* ring with mat B, 1x mat C to make 4* ring using 36,360 gold Required equipment: 20x 4* rings, 41x 3* diff. types (all sellable for 12,200 gold) Synthesis cost: 10x mat A = 1,800; 9x mat B = 4,860; 1x mat C = 720; base synthesis = 38,160; sum = 45,540 Total sum: 57,740 You can save 380 gold every time you create mat C using the following different recipe instead. Mat C 4* ring = Synth ring with diff. type 4*, 1x diff. type 3* * Lv30, 3* Bracelet (Bracelet of Protection) A Mat A 3* bracelet = Synth bracelet with same type 3* Synth base with mat A, 1x Lv1, 3* bracelet to make 3* bracelet using 1,620 gold Required equipment: 17x 3* bracelets (all sellable for 3,400 gold) Synthesis cost: 8x mat A = 1,440; base synthesis = 1,620; sum = 3,060 Total sum: 6,460 If you create mat A and get a Great Synthesis Success (call it mat A'), then you can save 180 gold the following way. Synth base with mat A, 1x mat A' * Lv40 Event Necklace A Mat A 3* necklace = Synth necklace with same type 3* Mat B 3* necklace = Synth necklace with mat A, 1x same type 3* Synth necklace with mat A to make event necklace using 1,800 gold Synth event necklace with mat B to make event necklace using 35,100 gold Required equipment: 80x 3* necklaces (all sellable for 16,000) Synthesis cost: mats = 10,800; base synthesis = 36,900; sum = 47,700 Total sum = 63,700 *Event Necklace Level 40 B Level 40 Synthesis Chart A *Event Bracelet Level 50 A, B, and C. Level 50 Synthesis Chart A Level 50 Synthesis Chart B Level 50 Synthesis Chart C *Personal Character Equipment Level 50 A. Level 50 Synthesis Chart A Category:Guide